worldofdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Write a Page
Here you will learn how to write a page for a species! First of all, this top area before any headings is a basic overview on the topic. Let's take a look at the article "Snow Elf" for an example. "Saelontue''' or in Common Tongue, Snow Elves, are a race of elves found in the snowy region of Saelonthor''''." This gives us the basic idea of the Saelontue, or Snow Elves, where they live, what type of creature they are, and shows us the most common names of the creature. This "overlook" area should only be about 1 to 4 sentences long, so keep it short and to the point. Let's move on! Physiology Physiology, usually the first heading, is where we describe the creature in intense detail. Let's take a look back at the Snow Elves and see what they look like! "Snow Elves are tall, sleek and white skinned elves. They are about as tall as most elves, five to seven feet tall. They have long silvery white hair, even males. Like all elves, they have long, back slanted ears. Snow Elves have bright blue or golden eyes. Snow Elves often wear blue or silver robes weaved from Ice Silk. These colors help them blend into the snow and hunt Frost Spiders, Deer, and even Frost Dragons." This gives us a clear mental image of what Snow Elves look like, wear, and how tall they are. The Physiology should be around one to four paragraphs long. Lifespan Here we will look at how long a species lives. This is very important, specifically for more advanced or well-known species. "Snow Elves, like most elven kind, live very long. The average Snow Elf lives anywhere from one hundred to seven hundred years old'. '''The oldest living Saelontue is' Saelonam'ty Amoatu IV, the current Imr Am'ty de Kryossiom, or High Son of Kryossiom. He is currently alive at nine hundred years old'. His son, Saelonam'ty Amoatu V is only one hundred years old, and the heir to the throne." This gives us the idea of how long they are, even compared to other creatures. Like any good article, it includes the oldest known of the kind. Government This should explain the government, if any. "Snow Elves have a religious based government. The highest ranking member and ruler, the ''Imr Am'ty de Kryossiom''or ''High Son of Kryossiom, is a religious title passed down by father to son of the Amoatu family. The High Son of Kryossiom has a council of 7 High Priests. For every High Priest there is a major temple and for each major temple there are 3 Priests, so in total tere are 21 Priests, 7 High Priests, and 1 High Son of Kryossiom." This tells us the idea of the government and political positions. This is very important for any large civilization. Religion Religion (sometimes paired up with government above) is explained here. "Snow Elves worship the God of Snow,Kryossiom. Saelontue have built massive and wonderful temples for the God. There are currently seven temples to the god, the most magnificent being Imr 'Ust'devor de Kryossiom, the High Keep of Kryossiom. Not only is this the largest temple in all of Saelonthor, but it is also the home of the Council of High Priests and the Amoatu family. Temples All temples for Kryossiom contain a large pool of water fed by an underground spring through Kryahono, or Ice Stone ''Pipes. These baths have very strong meaning in the culture and a used in most rituals. ''Rituals There are many rituals in the Saelontue culture, one of the most important being the becoming of a priest or''Usk'raki de Saelonis'', translated to Ritual of the Priest. ''Ritual of the Priest'' When a priest of Kryssiom dies, the High Priest Council elect a new and worthy member of the Snow Elves to become a priest. A Snow Elf does not simply turn down this offer, it is an extremely prestigious rank in society. The initiate swears his or her life to the God Kryossiom at the High Keep of Kryossiom and begins the ritual by recieving the blessing from the god. Then the initiate must lie in the Temple Pool of the High Keep of Kryossiom, where the High Son of Kryossiom himself performs a frost spell on the pool, freezing the initiate alive. The initiate is kept frozen for twenty-four hours until finally defrosted. If the initiate is still lives yet, he or she becomes a new priest." Here we learn about the worship of any gods and even temples and rituals. This is extremely important, because many wars are sparked by conflicting religion. Diet, Magic, Weaponry, and more Anything else should be explained in well-written paragraphs with deep detail. Here is a list of possible topics: *Diet *Magic *Weaponry *Allegiance *History *Combat *Trading Category:World of Dawn Wiki